The Story Without A Name
by BenjiAndJoelsNumber1Fan
Summary: Set almost a year after D3. It's sophmore year for our Duck friends, and a new year brings new adventures. Charlie and Linda are together? What is this world coming to?
1. An Ordinary Day

DISCLAIMER: I am not, in any way, shape, or form associated with the people at Disney, or any of the other people who had anything to do with the creation of the original Mighty Ducks Characters. I don't own them. But I do own any character you see and read in this story that is not originally part of the Mighty Ducks cast. So everything you see here that you don't recognize rightfully belongs to me. I would love to get reviews because getting reviews means getting motviation to keep continuing with this story. Read and let me know what you think. I will check back ofter for reviews, and you may even get a personal email from me.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I had originally started this fic quite some time ago under a different name, and some of you may even recognize it. But then I grew lazy and didn't finish the story after having only two chapters done. Not much happened, so I stopped writing it and threw it away. I have no clue how long it's been. But somehow, during my month off from school (my winter break, as I am in college now), I got the inspiration to pick up this fic and get to working on it again. The plotline is still the same, but I'm adding a lot more details to it. My biggest fault, when it comes to writing stories, is putting a story out it out for everyone to read before it is really meant to be read.  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
Fulton Reed grinned at his best friend, Dean Portman, in a mischievous manner. If it was one thing that Portman hated, it was being woken up before 7am.  
  
Portman sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Fulton had just thrown, well, smacked, a pillow at him, leaving Portman to be not all too happy.  
  
"If I look at the clock and see that the numbers don't read 7:00, I'm gonna kick your ass," Portman grumbled.  
  
Fulton laughed. "Dude, chill out," he said.  
  
Portman glanced at the clock just in time to see the numbers 6:59 change to 7:00. "This was your lucky day," he informed his best friend. Though still feeling very tired from all the excitement of party last night, Portman managed to crawl out of bed. He rummaged through his dresser and pulled out clothes that were suitable enough for him to wear. Jeans, a shirt with a band's logo... what else was new?  
  
"Hey Fulton," Portman called from the bathroom. "Did you do last night's homework for English?"  
  
Fulton had been brushing his hair, but the second the words 'last night's homework' came out of Portman's mouth, he stopped and turned around.  
  
"Homework?" he repeated.  
  
"Yeah Fult," Portman said. "Ya know, homework? That annoying little thing that teachers assign us to keep us busy?"  
  
"Oh... that," Fulton replied. He glanced at the clock, wondering how much time he would have to do it.  
  
In the bathroom, Portman laughed. He knew that Fulton was staring at the clock, thinking about how he could do the homework. But, Fulton was his best friend, and Portman believed that best friends should help each other out whenever possible.  
  
"Fult?"  
  
"Yeah?" Fulton was beginning to get worried. His homework HAD to be done. No questions asked. The test was today, and the teacher clearly stated that the homework had to be turned in order to take the test. So if Fulton didn't have anything to hand in by the time English class started, he wouldn't be able to take the test.  
  
"My backpack, dark blue binder, behind my history homework," Portman said. "You know what to do."  
  
"Thanks Portman," Fulton replied. Portman always had his back, and he always had Portman's. That was the way things worked between the Bash Brothers, and that's why Fulton and Portman were such good friends.  
  
Contrary to popular belief amongst the Eden Hall student body, Portman was the more 'academic' Bash Brother. Sounding like a teacher's dream, Portman always turned in his homework on time, sometimes even early, and almost always did well on tests. Fulton, on the other hand, was just an example of the average student. Sometimes he didn't care about homework. He had other things to think about. Like Charlie, Fulton frequently had his mind on hockey. But unlike the Ducks' fearless leader, Fulton never let hockey go to his head.  
  
"Dude, my head is killing me," Fulton groaned. He found Portman's backpack and dug out the blue binder.  
  
"Drinking does that to you Fulton," Portman replied wisely.  
  
Again, there was another thing about Portman. Along with being a teacher's dream, he didn't drink. Well, Portman drank wine at a relative's wedding once, but he never counted that as anything. And he didn't smoke either. A Bash Brother didn't have to smoke to feel cool enough to where he could kick the crap out of people. That's what the ice was for. You knock down and bash around anyone you wanted to, and you wouldn't get in trouble for it.  
  
Again, Fulton groaned as he starting copying Portman's homework. Fulton wasn't normally a drinker himself, but for reasons unknown, Fulton became best friends with Corona and Margarita last night. He and Portman had attended a party with some of the other Ducks. With the exception of Fulton, no one on the team that was there at the party drank, because if Coach Orion found out, they'd be in for some serious lecturing. To the ducks, a lecture from Coach Orion was worse than any punishment.  
  
*SEATTLE, WASHINGTON*  
  
"Hey Dad, why can't I go on the road with you this year?"  
  
Two thousand miles away, Carrie Holden was in the middle of packing her clothes. There was a lot of packing to do. A lot. She was moving from her home in Seattle, Washington to her new home in Minnesota.  
  
"Because you need to go to a regular school for once and I don't want your mom having to worry about whether I'm taking good enough care of you." Thirty-three year old Scott Holden smiled at his daughter.  
  
Carrie frowned at the mention of her mom. Ever since her dad joined the NHL, Carrie and her mom didn't get along that well. Even after the divorce, Carrie's parents still got along, but it was only Carrie that her mom didn't get along with. Being married to a rising NHL star was something that Carrie's mom was able to deal with at first. But then the former Mrs. Holden was becoming worried that Carrie's dad wouldn't always be there for her, due to his schedule of games all over the country. Carrie was an avid hockey fan, as well as a player for most of her life, and that was something her mom didn't approve of. So when Carrie was seven, her mom divorced her dad and later married some rich guy named John Callahan. John was okay, and thankfully he wasn't some drunken bastard who beat up his wife and kid. John had a son named Andrew, who was nineteen. Andrew was a fairly nice guy, and it was almost like Carrie having a real brother. When Carrie moved to Minnesota, she would be staying with Andrew and his grandparents, Jack and Lorraine. Jack and Lorraine were really nice, but Carrie had never gotten around to calling them Grandpa and Grandma. They weren't really her grandparents anyway, only her step-grandparents. So Carrie referred to them as Jack and Lorraine.  
  
"But dad---" Carrie started to say.  
  
"But nothing," Scott Holden replied. "Look on the bright side kiddo. You're going to a brand new school. A school with an excellent hockey program. You'll be playing with those kids who were in the Junior Goodwill games a couple years ago."  
  
At the mention of the word 'hockey', Carrie just had to smile. Sure, she would be leaving her dad, but at the same time she was also being given the chance to play hockey at a well known school. And plus, she would be living with her step-brother, whom she got along with really well. Maybe moving to Minnesota wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.  
  
*EDEN HALL ACADEMY*  
  
"Damn, don't they ever stop making out?"  
  
"Geez, the two of them are worse than you and Guy--- ow!"  
  
"Shut up Averman."  
  
It was another eventful lunch at Eden Hall. Most of the Ducks were trying to eat their lunch and keep it down. Twelve out of the thirteen Ducks were sitting at their usual table, watching in awe as their fearless leader made out with his former ex now-again girlfriend Linda Chavez. The two had originally broken up back in May. But four months of being apart from each other was just too much for either of them to handle. Charlie and Linda were back together, and from the looks of it, they were going to be together for a very long time.  
  
Russ eyed Charlie and Linda, and then looked away in disgust. "You know, I think that Averman is right. They are pretty bad."  
  
Guy snorted. "Hah! Try being in the same dorm room with Charlie. Or rather, Charlie and Linda. She's over there all the freakin' time. It's like having a third person living with us."  
  
"I sympathize Guy," Julie replied. "Ow! God Connie, have you ever heard of not hitting people?"  
  
"Yeah Cons," Adam spoke up. "What's with you lately?"  
  
"You're acting like you have permanent PSM," Portman added. He held up his hands in mock defense as Connie shot him an evil glare.   
  
Connie frowned. "It's PMS, you idiot," she told him. "But if you're really confused about all that, I could go into great detail..." She grinned devilishly.  
  
Portman shuddered. "Nah, that's okay Connie," he said. Hearing about periods and other girl stuff like that gave Portman the creeps. It was bad enough that he had two older sisters back in Chicago who constantly talked about that stuff.  
  
"So what's wrong Connie?" Dwayne asked calmly.  
  
Connie was about to speak up but then Charlie came waltzing up to the table grinning from ear to ear. Almost instantly, everyone forgot about Connie. Now the attention was turned to their team captain.  
  
"Nice little shmooze fest you had going there," Luis said. "I think you may have beaten my record for the longest kiss in public."  
  
Russ stifled a laugh, and Luis pretended to be hurt.  
  
Charlie was still grinning. "You guys can give me crap about the kissing all you want, but save it for later," he told everyone. He took a seat.  
  
"Why?" Ken asked.  
  
"I've got news," Charlie said. "Big news."  
  
~*~*~So what'd you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Let me know. You can also let me know what you would like to maybe happen in the story. And what's going on with Connie? I don't even know yet, so I have to work on the next chapter. In the meantime, I'd greatly appreciate any and all reviews from you guys.~*~*~ 


	2. Lunchtime Spats and Goodbyes

DISCLAIMER: I am not, in any way, shape, or form associated with the people at Disney, or any of the other people who had anything to do with the creation of the original Mighty Ducks Characters. I don't own them. But I do own any character you see and read in this story that is not originally part of the Mighty Ducks cast. So everything you see here that you don't recognize rightfully belongs to me. I would love to get reviews because getting reviews means getting motviation to keep continuing with this story. Read and let me know what you think. I will check back ofter for reviews, and you may even get a personal email from me.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I didn't expect to have the next chapter up so soon, but here it is. I woke up yesterday morning and realized that I had missed my health class, and told myself that there would be no point at all in going to the college. So I stayed home and spent my time writing the second chapter for this story. I don't know what to make of it. I just go with the flow and hope for the best. Today, I will be at my grandma's house all day, so I will bring my trusty laptop with me and continue to work on my story. And hopefully I will have another chapter will be up soon. Keep in mind that I will not always update every day, so don't get worried if you don't see any updates for a couple weeks. It just means that I 'm hard at work on the next chapter, hoping to please my readers. Much love to everyone who has reviewed the story so far. Thank you!  
  
~*~*~SHOUT OUTS~*~*~  
  
Amy77~ Yes, I love the Bash Brothers too. Especially Portman. For now, Linda will remain a part of this story, but who knows? Things could change.  
  
Adi Gallia1~ Just wait and see what happens. I'm sure you will be happy.  
  
Kristen~ Linda haters? Well, it does seem like the majority of us are Linda haters. As for me, I choose to remain neutral. Sometimes I hate her, and sometimes I don't. I don't know what I'm going to do with Linda in this story. Keep her? Dump her? What do you think I should do?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Big news?" Goldberg repeated. "What? You and Linda finally are getting engaged? The world really is coming to an end! Satan really does exist!"  
  
Several of the Ducks snickered. Most of them didn't really care for their captain's girlfriend. Linda had treated Charlie like crap for most of last year, and now that they were back together, Fulton was beginning to question Linda's true intentions.  
  
"No, you jackass," Charlie retorted. "I was on my way over here and stopped by my locker to drop off my stuff.. I was about to turn the corner when I overheard Dean Buckley talking to Coach Orion. Old Man Buckley said something about 'being a great asset to the team.' Then came the usual chit chat, but from what I can make of what Orion and Buckley were saying, it sounds as if we're getting a new player."  
  
"Are you sure?" Dwayne asked. He adjusted his cowboy hat.  
  
Charlie nodded. "I'm pretty sure Cowboy," he told him.  
  
"Is it Jesse?" Adam asked hopefully, remembering his old friend and former teammate.  
  
Charlie shook his head. "Nope," he answered. "And I know that because I heard Coach Orion say 'I'll expect her to be at our next practice'..."  
  
"Her?" Portman repeated. "So this player's a chick?"  
  
"Yep," Charlie replied. "I guess she's pretty good. And supposedly her dad plays for the NHL or something."  
  
Portman frowned. "Ooh, big deal," he said sarcastically.  
  
"God, Portman, why do you have to be such an ass?" Connie spoke up. During this whole conversation, she had sat there quietly eating her food.  
  
Portman seemed surprised by Connie's outburst. But nevertheless, he shot back, "Man, what crawled up your ass and died? Guy not giving you any lately?"  
  
Guy dropped his fork and sent Portman a deadly glare saying 'don't you even start with this'.  
  
The attention of everyone at the table was diverted from Charlie's big news to Connie and Portman's lunchtime spat.  
  
"Screw you Dean," Connie replied. She knew that Portman hated being calld by his first name, and that hearing it would make him mad.  
  
"Right back at you 'babe'"  
  
"Don't call me Babe."  
  
"Babe."  
  
"I meant it Portman."  
  
"Babe."  
  
"Stop it Portman."  
  
"Babe." (  
  
"Portman, I--"  
  
"Babe---hey!"  
  
In a surprise move, Connie stood up and dumped her lunch tray on Portman. She let out a frustrated cry and headed out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Smooth move Ace," Fulton cracked.  
  
Guy gave Portman an angry stare and then left the table to go search for his girlfriend.  
  
Portman turned to look at his friends, and they were all staring at him.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~AT THE AIRPORT IN SEATTLE~*~  
  
"Mom didn't want to come see me off?" Carrie asked.  
  
Carrie and her dad were at the airport. Carrie was due to board her plane in a few minutes.  
  
Scott Holden shook his head. "Sorry kiddo," he told her. "I called your mom to let you know that I was taking you to the airport, and she told me to tell you that she couldn't make it to see you off."  
  
"Big surprise," Carrie muttered.  
  
"But," Mr. Holden continued. "Your mom did say that she hopes you make it Minnesota safely."  
  
"So she does care about my well being," Carrie mumbled.  
  
Carrie's dad smiled and kissed his daughter on the forehead. "You know your mom loves you Carrie," he said. "Don't take it to heart."  
  
Carrie chuckled. "Great advice dad," she replied.  
  
"Flight 137 to Minneapolis, Minnesota will begin boarding in five minutes, All passengers should report to gate 2 in Terminal A."  
  
Carrie looked at her dad and let out a small small. Tears were already beginning to form in the young teenager's eyes.  
  
"I love you Dad," she said.  
  
"I love you too kiddo," Scott Holden replied. He gave his daughter a hug. "Have a safe flight, okay? And don't go talking to anyone you don't know..."  
  
"Dad, I know all this stuff," Carrie told her father. "I'm not six years old."  
  
Scott Holden smiled. "And Andrew will meet you at the airport?" he wanted to know.  
  
"Yes," Carrie answered. "Knowing Andrew, he's probably already there right now." Carrie laughed at the thought of her step-brother. Although they weren't really related, Andrew always looked after his step-sister and was constantly being protective of her. But Carrie didn't mind. She found if comforting knowing that there would be always someone to look after her.  
  
"Give me a call when your plane lands," Scott Holden instructed his daughter.  
  
"Gotcha dad," Carrie replied. She held up her newly bought cell phone. "Phone's fully charged."  
  
"Well kiddo, you'd better go," Carrie's dad said. "You don't want to miss your flight."  
  
"Okay," Carrie told her dad. Carrie slipped the cellphone back into her pocket. She gave him one last hug and said goodbye. Carrie turned around and took one last look at her dad before heading to the boarding area to board her flight.  
  
Once settled in her seat, Carrie took out her headphones and slipped them on. She wasn't really too fond of flying, so to take her mind of it she listened to Nirvana and played a few games on her laptop. Sometime later, a flight attendant came walking down the aisle wheeling a cart that had little lunch tray on them.  
  
"Great, airplane food," Carrie thought to herself. Her stomach grumbled, and reluctantly, Carrie used her plastic fork and cautiously took a bite of her food. She made a horrible face and then sat her tray aside. Though feeling incredibly hungry, Carrie figured she could wait until Andrew picked her up to go get some real lunch.  
  
Time passed, and Carrie grew tired of listening to her music. She took off her headphones and rested her head against her pillow. Moments later, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Then the next thing she knew, Carrie opened her eyes and looked out her window. She could see the airport itself and the parking lot filled with cars. Seeing all those cars reminded Carrie that Andrew had told her that he had gotten a new car. So Carrie was even more eager to get off the plane.  
  
~*~EDEN HALL ACADEMY~*~  
  
Since practice didn't start right after school today, Guy decided to head over to Connie and Julie's dorm room to have a little chat with his girlfriend. After Connie and Portman's little spat at lunch, Guy had left his friends in search of his girlfriend, but he had no luck finding her. But Guy knew that Connie would now be in her dorm room, resting up for this evening's practice. He knew that Julie would be over at Scooter's dorm room studying (yes, Julie and Scooter are together. They'd been together since the scene in D3 where Scooter kissed Julie on the cheek after the game), so Guy sought this as the perfect opportunity to go talk to Connie and find out what was going on.  
  
Guy walked down the hallway of the girls' dorm, whistling a tune to himself. When he reached Connie and Julie's room, Guy stopped whistling and knocked on the door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Connie, it's me," Guy said. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Guy opened the door and entered the dorm room. Sure enough, Julie was gone. And there was Connie, lying on her bed.  
  
"Hey Cons," Guy said, kissing his girlfriend on the forehead. "What's up?"  
  
Connie yawned. "I was about to take a nap before I get ready for practice," she replied.  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" Guy asked.  
  
Connie shook her head. "No, stay here Guy," she told him.  
  
"Okay," Guy said. He took off his shoes and lay next to his girlfriend on the bed. Guy put his arms around Connie's waist and nuzzled her cheek. "Rough day?" he asked.  
  
"You could say that," Connie answered tiredly.  
  
Guy thought for a moment. He could sense that Connie didn't want to talk about whatever was going on. He better than to agitate his girlfriend. So Guy said nothing else and gave Connie another kiss. Connie closed her eyes, sighed, and fell asleep.  
  
~*~Well? Lol, I don't know about this chapter. I'm really eager to know what you guys think. Review!~*~ 


End file.
